


Personal Pizza

by bigpinkbaguette



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigpinkbaguette/pseuds/bigpinkbaguette
Summary: Marceline attempts to pry Princess Bubblegum away from her work to spend some quality time.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	Personal Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to take place a month or so post-Obsidian.

“Bonnieeeee...” I complained as soon as she picked up her phone. “Come hoooooooome!” 

“It’s just a little bit longer,” She assured me calmly. “Probably a few days if you don’t stop calling me every fifteen minutes!” 

“You’ve been working non-stop on this experiment for weeks!” I whined louder. 

“And I’m almost done, I swear!” 

I groaned. “Why can’t I come?” 

“I thought you didn’t like science.” Bonnie reminded me playfully. 

“Yeah, but I like you.” 

“Aww, well I like you, too,” She mocked my pouty tone, before adding in her normal voice, “But you can live without me for a few more days.” 

“But you said that a few days ago!” I cried. 

“Tomorrow!” Bonnie snapped. “It’ll be ready tomorrow.” 

That was a new one. 

“I just have to focus, ‘kay, Marcy?” 

I sighed. “I still don’t understand why you won’t let me come to you, though. It’s not like I’d get that bored- not if you’re there, anyway. Heck, maybe I could even help you.” 

Bonnie hesitated, before answering, “If you’re there, I’ll just want to kiss and cuddle you and I won’t get anything done. Trust me, please. It’s very important to me and I need to focus.” 

“Okay...” I muttered reluctantly. 

Her voice softened. “I’ll call you tonight, okay? I love you.” 

I smiled. “I love you, too.” 

She hung up, and I set the phone on the counter, sighing. Bonnie had been gone for two and a half weeks. Of course, she would visit, but we were each other’s life now. Sure, she was the princess, but she’d finally accepted help from her Aunt Lolly in ruling the Candy Kingdom and it finally seemed like our life as a couple was calming down. Whatever, I’d have more time to work on a project of my own. 

I had written another song, based off one I’d written years and years ago, just before the Gum war. A few weeks ago, after we defeated the dragon Molto Larvo and saved the Glass Kingdom (for the second time), I’d promised Bonnie that I had more songs for her, in addition to the one I’d sang for her in the cave as it nearly collapsed and killed us. 

Instinctually, I opened my closet to search for my bass, but frowned as I remembered that it had been destroyed by a few of Larvo’s monsters. My mind went straight to the box ukulele that I’d made when I was a little girl, but I recalled that I’d given it to the little glass boy who had come to find me to save his Kingdom. 

I sighed and sat down at my keyboard, which had been set up in the corner of the room for a while, but I hadn’t used it in months. Multiple items, belonging to both Bonnie and myself, had accumulated on top of it. It was one of the few parts of the house that constantly stayed cluttered. 

I inspected the pile, and eventually decided that there was nothing breakable, so I tilted the keyboard and let it all fall to the floor. I sat down in front of the keyboard, turned it on, and picked up my journal. After fiddling with the settings and the volume, I flipped to the page where I’d written the new lyrics for the song. “Now, where were we?” 

... 

I had been focusing so hard that I barely heard when my phone started ringing. I almost knocked down the whole keyboard as I flew up (“No flying in the house!” Bonnie would have told me, but she wasn’t here, so I made the rules) and into the living room, picking up my phone before flopping onto the couch. “Hel-” 

“Marcy!” Bonnie interrupted. 

“Woah, hey, baby.” I smiled. “You sound happy.” 

“Yeah, I just finished a project,” Bonnie answered. “I’m pretty hyped up about it.” 

“That’s good to hear,” I smiled upon hearing her excitement. “So... are you gonna come home tonight?” 

“I’ll be home when you wake up,” Bonnie promised. 

“Can I come see you?” 

“I don’t want to ruin the surprise...” She mumbled. 

I gasped. “Surprise? What surprise?” 

“I meant- ruin my experiment! I, uh... don’t want anyone to mess it up on accident, y’know?” 

“Mhmmm...” I nodded skeptically. “How ‘bout a date? Pizza Sassy’s, maybe?” 

“Hm... I don’t see why not.” She answered thoughtfully. “Yeah. Twenty minutes sound good?” 

“I’m ready when you are.” I lied. I would have to put on actual clothes and get myself looking somewhat decent. 

“Good. I’ll see you then.” 

“Yup, I’ll see you!” I quickly hung up, nearly threw my phone across the counter, and flew up to my room to get changed. 

I probably spent about ten minutes deciding what to wear and brushing my hair, though in the end I decided to put it up in a loose braid- a deviation from my usual style, but it was simple and, admittedly, looked okay. Bonnie had taught me how to braid my hair once when she asked me help with hers and I couldn’t do it. In my defense, when my mom was alive, my hair was kept very short, so I never had the need to braid my hair. I liked it, though. 

The sun had already set, so I didn’t have to bring anything with me. I figured the fastest way to get there would be to fly. I straightened my purple flannel that I had haphazardly put over one of Bonnie’s less colorful pink shirts and put on my sunglasses. 

When I arrived at the kingdom, I started making airplane sounds as I came in for landing. 

I stopped when Bonnie was standing just outside with her arms crossed. “Have a nice flight?” She smirked. 

I flushed, embarrassed, and touched down, the momentum carrying me into a fast walk. 

“You’re five minutes early.” Bonnie teased. 

I shrugged. “And you’re, what, ten?” 

“Twenty, actually.” She corrected, and I realized that her hair was tied up unsystematically. The rest of her appearance was rather orderly- A cute cardigan over a darker shirt, paired with a pair of dark pants. I recognized the top half of the outfit, but from when I didn’t know. She still had her glasses on, and I noticed a bit of white paint on the side of her cheek, and I reached out, took off her glasses, and tried to rub it off with my thumb. 

“Hey! Stop!” She swatted my hand away and snatched her glasses. 

“You’ve got paint on your face, dummy.” I tried again, this time licking my thumb first. 

“Eww! Gross, Marceline! We’re about to eat!” 

I smirked, drifted up a few inches, and leaned in close to her face, sticking out my tongue teasingly. “Bleh!” 

“Marceline, no!” She cried, laughing loudly. 

I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and giggled, floating back down to my feet. 

Bonnie grabbed my elbows, flipped me around so my back was to the wall, and leaned in once more, but froze when someone could be heard clearing their throat. 

“So,” she chuckled, nearly ignoring the person who stood at the door of the restaurant and keeping her forearm flat against the wall next to my ear. “Lovely evening, is it not?” 

“You, too,” I spluttered. “I mean, you’re lovely, not- the evening- you know what I mean.” 

Bonnie stood straight, took my hand, and turned to the door and the angry candy person standing in it. 

He huffed and pointed to a small pink sign labeled “No Loitering”. Funnier yet, it was clearly in Bonnie’s handwriting. 

Bonnie straightened her crown and chuckled nervously. “Whoops...” 

The little guy was wearing a chef’s hat and started to speak in a familiar accent. “Princess, you’ve been standing outside for twenty minutes and I’m afraid you’re beginning to scare away this poor customer.” 

I took off my sunglasses and stepped out from behind Bonnie, still holding her hand gently. “Actually, I’m-” 

“Ah, Miss Abadeer!” He cried heartily. “I’d know that voice anywhere!” 

“Wait, you know each other?” Bonnie looked at me, amused. 

“Know each other?” The chef asked, “We’re practically business partners! She’s been ordering pizza every night for the last several weeks. I was wondering when she’d call. Didn’t know she’d be bringing her friend tonight.” 

Bonnie shot me a quizzical look. 

I didn’t say anything 

“A whole pizza for dinner... every night?” She demanded. 

“Well, actually, it carries me through the day-” 

Bonnie sighed. 

“You know darn well I can’t cook.” 

The chef cut Bonnie off before she could speak. “Come in, come in! Let’s get you two inside.” He opened the door widely and ushered us in, pointing to a table near the window. 

As we sat down, Bonnie took note of my outfit. “Interesting color choice. I thought you weren’t into that.” 

“Hey, I think it looks cute on me.” 

She snorted. 

I was dead serious. 

“You haven’t done the laundry since I’ve been gone, have you?” She asked. 

“Nope, and I don’t plan on it until you get back,” I replied. 

The chef-hat candy person bounced up to our table. “A kid’s menu for Miss Abadeer and a normal one for her friend!” He sang, setting the materials down. 

As soon as he walked away, Bonnie picked up the menu and whispered to me, “What have you been doing to these poor people?” 

“I like the word searches!” I hissed defensively. 

“You know it’s the same one every time!” 

“I don’t care!” I began by locating and circling the word “sauce”, and Bonnie rolled her eyes. 

Several minutes later, I lay down the red crayon. “Done.” 

Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose. “Dear Glob, Marceline.” 

“Hello, welcome to Pizza Sassy’s, what can I get you to drink?” A teenage waiter mumbled, taking out a notepad. 

“I’ll take a glass of water,” Bonnie requested politely. 

I simply did finger guns at the waiter, and he nodded, scribbled something down, and muttered emotionlessly, “We’ll have it for you in a few minutes.” 

As he walked away, Bonnie called after him, “You didn’t ask my girlfriend what she wanted!” 

He turned around. “It’s Miss Abadeer. She orders the same thing every time,” he deadpanned. 

Bonnie laughed. “Oh, sorry!” She turned to me. “Of course. Glob, you’re treated like royalty.” 

“Call me Marceline the Pizza Queen.” I leaned back and placed my arm around her shoulders. 

A few minutes later, the candy boy returned with our drinks- a glass of water and a cup of juice. 

“What is that?” Bonnie asked, squinting at the menu. 

I shrugged. “I dunno. I just asked for some juice and they gave it to me.” 

“The usual, Miss Abadeer?” The boy asked. 

“Sure, why not?” I smiled. 

“And you, uh...” 

“Princess Bubblegum.” She seemed vaguely offended. 

“Right. Princess. What would you like?” 

Bonnie shrugged. “I’ll take what she’s having.” 

“So, spinach with sun-dried tomatoes? Without the garlic crust?” 

“Yes, that sounds about right.” I answered. 

He walked away, and I turned to Bonnie. “I thought you didn’t like pizza. You could have ordered, like, spaghetti or something, you know that, right?” 

She shrugged. “I don’t dislike it- I mostly made that up to get you to be quiet. However,” she placed her hand on mine and eyed me, “That’s one weird pizza.” 

“Thanks. I try,” I joked. 

Bonnie kissed me on the cheek and reached around me. 

I leaned forward as she stuck her arm behind me. “Hey, what are you-” 

She quickly snatched my drink and took a sip. 

“Hey!” I batted at her hand. “What was that for?” 

Bonnie set the drink down and giggled. “I was curious!” 

“Well, do you know what it is?” 

She smacked her lips loudly. “No. Here, let me try again-” 

“No!” I cried, grabbed the drink, and pushed her over. 

“Marcy!” She gasped. 

I grabbed her forearms and hissed threateningly at her, but she simply laughed. 

“Uh…” The waiter boy was already standing at the end of the table. I looked around at him, letting go of Bonnie and straightening out my outfit. 

I noticed that there was red juice everywhere, and as Bonnie pulled herself up and got her giggling under control, she took in a sharp breath as she realized that I’d accidentally knocked over the drink. 

“Whoops.” I started reaching for the napkins. 

“Oh, my Glob,” Bonnie addressed the waiter boy. “We are so sorry.” 

“You’re gonna need more napkins,” He noted drily before walking off. 

I started sopping up the red juice that was quickly spreading across the table. 

“The carpet…” Bonnie winced. 

Apparently, the waiter boy had thought ahead, because before he arrived once more, another worker came and began spraying and mopping up the mess. 

Even as I cleaned up the mess, I couldn’t help but smile a tiny bit. I stole a glance at Bonnie, who looked slightly disappointed as she cleaned up section of the table she was focusing on, but snorted as she made eye contact with me. 

By the time we were done cleaning up, the restaurant workers had already walked off and the waiter boy stood there with our order, as well as another glass of juice. 

“So, uh...” Bonnie mumbled awkwardly, “That was quick.” 

He shrugged and set down the pizza. “Not really. And Miss Abadeer, please try not to spill this one.” He pushed the drink toward me, and then placed the two plates in front of us. 

“Will do,” I promised, still smirking a bit. 

“Thank you!” Bonnie cried as the waiter boy walked away. 

I picked up a slice of pizza and started picking off the tomatoes, sucking the red out of them one by one and discarding them on the side of my plate. 

Bonnie began carefully and politely using the single-slice server to place a slice on her plate. 

After I’d quickly finished the tomatoes, I chomped into the slice itself and drained the color from the sauce. 

Bonnie inspected it for a second before taking a small, polite bite out of her own slice. “Not bad,” she noted thoughtfully. “Not bad at all.” She glanced at me and said, “I’ve never seen anyone eat pizza like that. Ever. Like, I’ve seen people take off their crust or whatever, but that just seems like a waste.” 

“It’s more of a nostalgic thing,” I explained. “Like, Finn and Jake used to order pizza when I would hang out over there. Now, we mostly just order when Finn visits.” 

“I thought Finn hated tomatoes,” Bonnie mumbled. 

“Eh, he mostly just picked ‘em off and gave them to me,” I replied. “I guess I just felt like I fit in, you know? By the way, how is Finn? Have you seen him recently, or have you just been in your lab doing sciencey things?” I took another slice and started picking off the tomatoes. 

“He’s helped me out a bit with the project,” she answered. “He kind of knows more about it than I do.” She took another bite of her pizza. 

“Woah, Finn knowing more about something than you?” I asked in mock surprise. 

Bonnie smiled before elaborating. “I’ve just picked up bits and pieces of the scientific bits when-” She stopped dead. 

“When what? Bonbon, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. It’s nothing,” she muttered. “What have you been doing?” 

I noticed her attempt to change the subject, but I went with it. “You mean without you? Well, there’s this new song I’ve been working on.” 

“Oohh, do tell more!” She gazed at me intently. 

I flushed slightly. “Well... I guess it’s not really a new song. I started writing it a while back, just a little bit before the Gum war.” 

“So, it’ll be like your old songs?” 

I shook my head. “Well, not really. I guess it was kind of... well, it was directed at someone, but at the same time it was kind of a reminder to myself about how I felt. You know what I mean? It was kind of sweet, but it kept some of the old style.” 

Bonnie placed her hand on top of mine. “I know exactly what you mean.” 

I smiled and flipped my hand over, intertwining our fingers. “Glob, I really wish I had my bass. I mean, I originally wrote it on my keyboard, and it sounds fine without it, but... it’s just not the same.” 

“Aww, it’s okay. I’m sure it sounds great,” she assured me sweetly. 

I smiled. “Thanks, baby.” 

Bonnie leaned slightly forward and very gently placed her lips on mine for a brief moment before pulling away. 

I heard the waiter boy clear his throat behind me and whipped around. 

“Glad to see the two of you getting along so well,” he joked. “I almost didn’t want to interrupt, but... I believe I’m being paid to ask you two if you need anything. 

Despite the chaste nature of the kiss, I found myself unable to speak. “Uh...” 

Bonnie laughed behind me. “I’ll take care of the payment. Also, could you get us a box for the rest of this?” 

“Yes, ma’am!” The boy hopped off. 

I picked up my drink and sucked it up in a matter of seconds, wiping my face afterward despite not drinking the same way most people do. 

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at me. 

“What? It’s a habit!” 

I squirmed out of my seat and stood up, and the boy returned with the box. “Thanks, li’l guy.” I took it from him and started to put the rest of the pizza in it. 

“Anytime, Miss Abadeer,” he answered, taking Bonnie’s payment. 

I began to protest. “Hey, you didn’t have to-” 

Bonnie shot me a glare and I shut up. 

As we made our way to the door, the little chef called to us, “Thank you, Miss Abadeer!” 

“Thanks for having me,” I replied, opening the door and turning to Bonnie. “Ladies first.” 

“Of course. Where are my manners?” She smirked and took the door from me. 

Dumbstruck, I froze and held my mouth open for a brief second before walking out the door. 

Bonnie grabbed my hand and followed me closely. We walked about twenty feet before I turned around. 

“Come home tonight,” I said suddenly. 

She took in a deep breath before answering. “Marcy, I would, but I’ve got to clean up my lab. You know that.” 

“Bonnieeeee...” I whined. 

“Not this again!” 

“But Bonnie, I looooove you...” 

“I won’t be that long! It’s literally, like, five hours!” She reasoned with me. “You’ve lived without me longer. Decades, if I’m correct. 

True. I silenced immediately, simply slumping forward and wrapping my arms around her. 

“Aww...” Bonnie returned the hug, “I love you, too. I’ll be really quick. I promise.” She kissed the top of my head. 

I had no intention of letting her go, but I said “Okay,” anyway. 

“That was nice. I didn’t know their food was that good,” Bonnie muttered, playing with my braid. 

“Right? I want them to cater our wedding one day,” I joked. 

“Like I’d let you do th-” Bonnie stopped dead. “Wait, did you just-?” 

I let her go, smirked, turned around, and started flying away. 

“Marcy, get back here!” She called after me, laughing. 

I kept going, chuckling to myself. “I’ll see you later!” 

Bonnie laughed. “Marceline! You can’t just say something like that and then just fly off!” 

“Yes, I can!” I shouted as I started heading home. 

… 

I woke up when I felt stirring next to me. 

“Bonnie?” I whispered groggily. 

“Nah, it’s Maja the Sky Witch,” she answered sarcastically. 

“Welcome home, Bonbon.” I smiled, shifting a little bit from the center of the bed to my side. 

I felt her finish moving the covers and get into bed with me, taking several seconds to get settled. 

As soon as she stopped moving, I rolled around and curled into her. 

Bonnie placed her arm over me and started stroking my hair. She kissed the top of my head, and I snuggled closer to her, burying my face in the crook of her neck. 

“You must’ve really missed me,” she observed. “You’re not usually this intimate of a cuddler.” 

I didn’t say anything back, but I didn’t completely ignore the remark, either. I simply lay there silently in the warmth of her touch. 

“I certainly missed you,” Bonnie continued, “but I think it’ll be worth it when you see it tomorrow. I can’t wait to show it to you. I brought it home for you to try it out, too.” 

I was a little confused by this, but was far too tired to ask anything or really speak, so I just incoherently mumbled in acknowledgement. Saying I missed her was an understatement; this was the most content I’d felt in a while, even before the whole thing with Molto Larvo. 

“I mean, you might not like it, I guess,” She explained further, still gently stroking my hair, “But I worked really hard on it. I had to get help from all sorts of folks, but not all of them were perfectly willing to help some princess with a multi-weeklong project so she could make a gift for her girlfriend...” 

At one point, I could barely hear what she said, much less process it. I drifted off into a blissful, dreamless sleep, wanting nothing more than the warmth of my princess’ arms to envelop me for all of eternity. 

… 

When I woke up, my brain immediately registered the empty spot next to me where my girlfriend had been sleeping the night before. 

Glancing over at the clock, I realized that it wasn’t much earlier than we would normally wake up. 

I flopped back down and shut my eyes, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep, but finding myself wondering where Bonnie could possibly be; she was finished with her project, so why was she gone? 

I felt hurt for the first time in a while. Could she have possibly bailed without a word and gone to her stupid kingdom to work on her stupid project? She hadn’t bailed on me in years! I had promised not to put up a fight about her working on her multi-weeklong project, as long as she’d promised to let me know when she’d leave and when she’d be back. She’d promised me she’d be here when I woke up, not to mention she was here last night. 

I grumbled and got out of bed, picking out a long-sleeved, light-yellow turtleneck that probably belonged to Bonnie and some comfortable black pants. I didn’t even bother to brush my hair as I stomped across my room and almost broke the ladder climbing down. 

“Morning, sunshine.” 

I nearly fell down the last three rungs and turned around to find myself nose-to-nose with none other than Bonnibel Bubblegum, who wore a large grin. 

I must have obviously looked grumpy, because her smile turned into a concerned grimace. “Are you alright? I’m sorry if I woke you.” 

I simply squinted, perplexed. 

She still wore her light-yellow nightgown, but had her hair tied up and wore her glasses. She had been pushing around one of my old bass amplifiers that I hadn’t touched since the destruction of my old bass. 

“But I- I thought you were...” I began to mumble. 

“It’s okay, sunshine. I’m just up early to run a few final tests,” Bonnie explained, giving me a quick kiss. “Well, not really. I was kind of... well, I was really careful getting these amps inside. I hope you don’t mind that I borrowed them. And it took me a while to get the last part to the house- I haven’t even gotten it inside.” 

“You haven’t gotten what inside?” 

She smiled. “So glad you asked. Wait right here.” 

It wasn’t like I had anywhere else to go. My original plans for the day had been to go find Bonnie and cry at her over leaving me for her little experiment, but that was obviously not necessary. 

Bonnie opened the front door and carefully carried in a tall black case of some sort. 

As I recognized the shape of the case, I gasped. 

“Now, I don’t want you taking this and smashing monsters with it, no matter how tempting it might be. It took me weeks, as you darn well know.” She lay it down on the floor and flipped open the latches. 

“Bonbon, baby, you didn’t...” I muttered in awe, stepping closer. 

“Before you get too excited, it’s no bright red axe.” Bonnie picked it up carefully, and I finally saw what exactly it looked like- a beautiful primarily white bass guitar, with a baby blue neck. The outline of the guitar was split vertically down the middle, painted half the same color as the neck, while the other half of the outline was a light reddish-pink. The edge of the white shape bore two small shapes- one was a tiny baby blue bat, and next to it was a little pink heart. 

I was almost afraid to touch the instrument- it appeared far too pristine for someone like me. Then again, this was the same with Bonnibel, who giggled adorably upon seeing my awestruck face. 

“Don’t be silly, take it! It’s yours, and I want to see if the strap fits!” She flipped it over and I ran my fingers along the back. Along the blue part of the border, in the same color, was my name, Marceline, painted in Bonnie’s oh-so-beautiful handwriting. 

“B- Bonnie, thank you so much, b-but I don’t think I can-” I stammered breathlessly. 

“I’ve worked on this non-stop for several weeks,” Bonnie argued as she shoved it into my hands and pulled the strap behind my neck. “I don’t want to hear it.” 

I held back tears as Bonnie moved my hair out of the way and tightened the strap. “I know it’s nothing like your family heirloom, so I suppose it might not mean as much,” Bonnie muttered as she fiddled with the strap behind me, “but…” 

I leaned slightly forward and buried my face into her shoulder, wrapping my arms around her, though minding the bass between us. “Bonnie, you are my family.” 

Bonnie stopped fiddling with the strap on the bass and instead returned the embrace. 

When she tried to pull away, I held on tighter. “No. I’m not letting you go; you’re mine now,” I said, my voice muffled. 

“Honey, I’ve always been yours.” She smiled and pulled back a bit, resting her forehead on mine briefly. “Now, do you want to give it a try? You said something about a new song last night…” 

“Oh! You’re right!” I suddenly remembered the song I’d just finished. I stood up and made one last awed inspection of it. “Glob, thank you so much, Bonnibel.” 

“Anytime.” She nodded and rummaged through the case for the wiring. “Finn had to give me a hand to find some of the parts; I mostly just built the body and painted it. Some of the parts we salvaged from your old bass were in really good condition, so we could use some of those. Actually, I originally tried to fix the old one, but it was pretty much in splinters.” 

“That’s okay. Actually, I think I might like this one better.” The bass fit nicely across my body, almost identical to the way my old axe had. 

Bonnie plugged the bass into the amp and looked up at me with admiration. “Really?” 

“Mhm.” I switched it on and struck a chord. 

The sound was perfectly tune but unexpectedly loud. Bonnie gasped and covered her ears, immediately rushing to the amp and turning it down a considerable amount. 

“Nice.” I grinned. “I could get used to this.” 

“Where’s your pick?” Bonnie inquired. 

“Oh, shoot, you’re right!” I remembered. “Uh… I think I kept it on top of the keyboard in our bedroom.” I started lifting the bass off my shoulders. 

“No, no, I’ll get it.” Bonnie turned around and started making her way up to the room. 

“Oh… okay.” I relaxed again. 

Almost as soon as she made it to the top, Bonnie shouted “MARCELINE ABADEER, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!” 

My heart sank as I remembered that I’d dumped everything from the keyboard onto the floor. “I’m sorry, baby! I’ll clean it up later.” 

“You say that as if you had a choice!” She huffed, appearing once more at the ladder. She stomped to me and placed the pick in my hand, giving me a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down on the couch. “You’re lucky I like you.” 

“I sure am.” 

Bonnie just sat there for several seconds, looking at me expectantly. She patted her legs and said, “So… are you going to play that new song?” 

“Oh! Right,” I remembered. I began playing the opening, but messed up a few notes in. “Oops. I take back what I said. This might take a while to get used to.” 

Bonnie laughed, but continued to watch me intently. 

I flushed. “Right. So, um... this is Happy Ending. I wrote it a while ago, and I wasn’t gonna finish it but... I think you might like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it down here, howdy! Thanks for reading! This is the first piece I've been confident with sharing, maybe my twentieth piece overall? I've been sort of scared to post, and this platform seems awfully intimidating, but I finally worked up the courage to share. This was more of a comfort piece for me (which is the same for everything else I write), so it might not be fit to impress, but that's okay. I'm told that we all start somewhere. I dunno how this community works yet so maybe this isn't the best approach to start-


End file.
